The present invention relates to a film or sheet which is secure against forgeries, to the use of this film and to a method of marking articles, e.g., products or packages, from the film.
Well-known, high-quality branded goods, for example, phonograph records, music cassettes, pharmaceuticals or perfumery articles, are increasingly imitated without the consent of the original manufacturers. To keep the imitations from being easily detected as such, they are marketed in packages which, in their size and appearance, closely resemble the original packages. The customer will thus take the counterfeits for the original products. As the imitated goods are sold at comparatively low prices and are usually of inferior quality, the manufacturers of the authentic products will suffer considerable material damage and loss of business.
For the above-mentioned reasons, possibilities have been sought, for some time now, of marking original products or the packages thereof in a simple manner, so as to protect them against forgeries.